Santa cluase is comeing
by Isabella. Daimond. 13
Summary: Saskue has come back from the war, Naruto has finally proved to him he was his friend. Now that Christmas is coming, sakura and ino have both got him a surprise. What could they be up to now?


Hello again everyone! I thought about just doing a lot of anime one shots. This time, I will try and not make it all jumbled up XD sorry about that, did say it has been a while.

* * *

So as I said, um.. This will be all one shot and maybe some more. I'm not sure yet, but if I get better I'll soon be going onto doing a lot of story's so don't you worry about it! oh and as I said anyone who wants to go and help me with looking over it is free to! There was something else.. Oh yeah, please remember that saskue over here is spelled like that, Kay? some idoit and told me it wasn't but I kind of now my Naruto so you'll be in the wrong. Now that this is over, time to get this on the road!

* * *

Warning: Lot of cuteness will be in this.

Christmas time? Here comes Naruto Santa I guess..

* * *

One last thing, feel free to gave me some idea's I would be happy to do them. I'll do my best not to mess it up to, also the anime will depend because I only do ones I really know.

* * *

Saskue had always been alone, ever since he got back from the so called war. That he really did start, many people have been trying to get him to join in. The only time he did, was maybe when he was with Naruto. The girl's silently thought it was a boy romance kind of thing.

Maybe that was why he heard him squeal? Maybe, but he made sure not to show that he was... Attracted to him at all. It was a snowing for Christmas everyone was looking forward for tonight.

'I wonder why Naruto hasn't been out..' He thought as she walked through the village, something about. Not being able to go out, some kind of event or something. He wasn't to sure to be honest, it wouldn't take much to find it out though.

Naruto was with sakura, in her house. Though at this moment for the first time in his life, he was starting to hate sakura. "Come on Naruto! time to get your fitting done~ this is for everyone remember and the kids."

she said, popping her head round form the door. Before leaving to go to her room, Naruto sighed. "Why do I have to do this!?" he yelled. Following after her with a frown on his face. Sakura smirked.

"well.. That's for me to know and for you to find out once this is all over, you'll thank me. Trust me." She said, putting the Santa shorts on him and then a black top. Tucking them in his pants, "I better.."

Naruto muttered under his breathe. "Did you said something?" sakura glared at him, picking a fitting pin up. Naruto face paled instantly, "N-No!.."

He shook his head quickly putting his hands up in defence. "Then shut the hell up while I fit you into this.." She grumbled, letting out a low growl. "hai! sakura-Chan!" He grinned nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

Mean while saskue uchiha was helping everyone, get the Christmas festival ready. He wanted to say no, but with everything that happened it was kind of hard to. He dug his hands into his pockets, now all they had to do was wait till the day of Christmas and then have fun.

' I don't even want to go..' He thought, letting out a tired sigh. Then ino and her team came over, with a big smile. "Hey saskue-kun! we heard you been close to Naruto lately~" she said, shikamaru putting a arm over his shoulder.

Saskue raised a eye brow, he couldn't be bothered with them. "And?.." He said, confused as to when ino wasn't a fan girl of his anymore. It kind of freaked him out slightly. "uh..." Was all he could say.

Though this just made ino more happy, "are you surprised? I'm going out with sakura now!" she giggled. Shikamaru sighed, "Yeah. I'm going out with teamari right now as well and most of us have dates, but you and Naruto of course.

" shikamaru stated at the end. "Hn.. Your point?" saskue said, stretching a bit. Ino sighed, " guess you don't realise it yet.. Oh well, you'll see. Remember and come to hinnata's house for the party!" she said, dragging shikamaru with her as she walks away.

On the other side, it was almost night time. Naruto was in his cute little santa suite he wasn't as happy as he usually was though, "man... This is so.. Girly.." He mumbled. Sakura rolled her eyes, "oh shush. Deal with it!" she whack him over the head.

"ow!.. you didn't have to hit me.." He grumbled, rubbing the sore part of his head. After that, Naruto grabbed his jacket so no one could see the stupide suite. "Alright, I'll meet you there then!" Naruto yelled before running to his own house.

While that happened, sakura took her way towards saskue's. She knew him all to well, he would come late and then it would be all for nothing. 'There is no way he's wasting my work!' She thought, banging on the door to his house.

saskue was laying on his couch, groaning. He knew it had to be sakura since she was the only one who was that noisey. "alright! calm down sakura.." He grumbled, opening the door. "what is it?" saskue asked, rubbing his eyes to get a better look at her.

Sakura sighed, looking at what he was wearing she was more than right. "Really? of course I knew you would go late to the party! so get your butt in gear and get CHANGED!" she yelled, pushing him in. Closing the door behind her. Saskue rolled his eyes, "yeah yeah... "

he mumbled. Heading for his room to put on a suit and pants with some shoes that match, he left some bottoms open and then walked out with a bag of presents for people. Sakura looked over her shoulder, smiling. "Great! the hinnata's." she grinned, dragging him with her.

Naruto was just on the roof, looking at the night sky. Even though he felt he had to do this for the children, why did he have to do it? there where many other people. Maybe even a girl could do it, it wouldn't make a difference if he didn't do it.

' God.. This is..' He thought, not even finishing it as the bell went. "Well.. " He said, standing up. "Time to go.." He sighed, grabbing the bag. He walked to the chimney, "ho ho ho!" he yelled.

Hearing the yells of the children in the house, he jumped down and landed on his feet. "Merry Christmas! to one and all" He said, walking out the fire place.

* * *

I'm gonna end it here, since I don't know how this is going to go. Call it a drabble or what ever, if your really want it finished or want something done. Let me know, oh and tell me if you want mature into it.


End file.
